fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Go Lucky Brand!
Aikatsu! Go Lucky Brand! (アイカツ! ラッキーブランドを行く! Aikatsu! Rakkīburando o iku!) Is a first fanfiction series by CandyPoppu123. Plot The story begins with a girl named Dewi Shacareikan. She studied at Dream Academy. The story begins when Tiara Yumesaki recomend Dewi to make a brand. At first, she was confuse. But, with her older sister help who was a designer too and her friends motivate her, she can be a young designer. Character Dewi Shacareikan Japanese Name: サーチャー霊感 デウィ Shacareikan Deu~i Age: 12-13 years old Studied at: Dream Academy Birthday: 5 November Zodiac: Scorpio Blood Type: O Aura: Composed with deer with light purple trail,red cherries, sparkling white dust, and pink cloud forming a ring under her. Theme Color: Pink Rose Basic Coord: Rose Dream Coord Favorite brand: Lolita Style Type: Cute Physical Characteristics: She have wave brown hair, with one side-ponytail. With brown yellow-ish eyes, and pale skin. She is a girl with Indonesian-Japanese district. Always called Wi-chan. She inspired to be an idol by Sora Kazesawa, her senpai and her sister. She a girl who always happy, cute, friendly,and generous. She likes to go outside (example park) to search inspirasion for her new song and model for her dress. Her hobby is reading and cooking. And she likes to do something incredible. She hates bad people and run out of inspiration. Etymology: Shaca (サーチャー) means searcher and Reikan (霊感) means inspiration And Dewi in Indonesian name means graceful. This could be a reference to her who have graceful face. Amelia Shacareikan Japanese Name: サーチャー霊感 アメリア Shacareikan Ameria Age: 16-17 years old Studied at: Dream Academy Birthday: 16 May Zodiac: Aries Blood Type: B Aura: Composed with blue diamond, snowflake, and sparkling turquoise dust. and gold star forming a ring under her. Theme color: Purple Lavender Basic Coord: Lavender Dream Coord Favorite Brand: Galaxy Diamond Type: Cool Physical Characteristic: She have light brown hair. Sometimes, her hair was braided. She have light brown eyes and pale skin. She is a girl with Indonesian-Japanese district. Always called Ria-chan. Dewi's older sister. She a girl who always happy too, funny, and friendly. She inspirised to be an idol with her own violition. She became an idol coincide when Seira Otoshiro became an idol. She forward become an idol rather than her sister so her sister can inspired her to be an idol. She likes to go the mall for shopping and searching for inspiration. Her hobby is traveling and making joke for her friends so her friends can laugh and happy. She hates became sad and not funny joke. Love to do something extreme. Etymology: Shaca (サーチャー) means searcher and Reikan ((霊感) means inspiration. Amelia in Indonesian name means beautiful. This could be a reference to her who have beautiful face. Sometimes means hard worker. This could be a reference too because she love work hard to make beautiful dress. Phoebe Yumeutsukushi Japanese name: 夢美しいフィービー Yumeutsukushi Fibi Age:12-13 years old Studied at: Starlight Academy Birthday: 11 March Zodiac: Pisces Blood Type: AB Aura: Composed with yellow star with white wings, cherry blossom, and small pink ribbon. Theme Color: White Snow Basic Coord: White Torte Coord (her first basic coord), Snow Parade Coord (her second basic coord). Favorite Brand: Royal Gown Type: Sexy Pysical Characteristic: She have long straight blonde hair. She have dark blue eyes and pale skin. She is a girl with England-Japanese district. Always called Fibi-chan. She is a girl who always smiling even though that person is dosen't know her. She caring, honest, and sometimes she scared with something new. She classmates with Madoka Amahane and Rin Kurosawa She love to play piano. Her hobby is playing classic musical instrument and reading book at library. She likes cakes and sweets, and love to learn how to make it just like Dewi. She hates ghost (especially Slenderman). She meets Dewi at Audition. When the audition finished, she talk to Dewi. Sooner or later, they become best friend. She can studied at Starlight Academy because she follow up Caravan Audition, and she pass along with Akari Oozora Etymology: Yume ( 夢) means dream and Utsukushi (美しい) means beautiful. This could be a reference to her because she love to imagination something what she see. Phoebe in Greece name means shine. This could be a reference to her because her theme color was white. Melanie Yumeutsukushi Japanese Name: 夢美しいメラニ Yumeutsukushi Meranie Age: 16-17 years old Studied at: Starlight Academy Birthday: 21 October Zodiac: Libra Blood Type: A Aura: Composed with black bats, black and blue rose petal, and small grey ribbon. Theme Color: Eerie Black Basic Coord: Black Stage Coord (her first basic coord), Black Torte Coord (her second basic coord), High Eerie Parade Coord (her third basic coord) Favorite Brand: Royal Gown Type: Sexy Physical Characteristic: She have short black hair with bob style. She have dark brown eyes and pale skin. . She is a girl with England-Japanese district. Always called Melanie-chan. She is a girl who loves scared people. She loyal, firm, but actually she good and kind. She likes acting like Shion Kamiya and Yurika Todo. She also love play rock music instrumental. Her hobby is hearing music and play acting. She hates people who easily frightened of ghost. Sho, she and her younger sister (Phoebe Yumetsukushi) always fight with the reason. Ghost Etymology: Yume (夢 ) means dream and Utsukushi (美しい) means beautiful. This could be a reference to her because she love to imagination something what she see too just like her sister Melanie in Greece name means dark. This be a reference to her because her theme color was black. Annisa Kyariakibo Japanese Name: Kyariakibo Annisu (キャリア希望 アニス) Age: 12-13 years old Studied at: Himezakura Private Girls Academy Birthday: 23 March Zodiac: Aries Blood Type: O Aura: Composed with colorful candies, rainbow trail, sunflowers, and red small stars. Theme Color: Orange Orange Basic Coord: - Favorite Btand: Hijab Dreams Type: Pop Physical Charateristic: She have brown eyes and pale skin. Her hair shapes is unknown because she always wear hijab every day. She a girl with real Japanese district. She an idol who always hear hijab and she is one of muslim idol in the world. Her senpai is Otome Arisugawa. She called Annisa-chan or sometimes Anis-chan. She fun, carefree, and ward worker. She love reading adventure books and study. Her hobby is reading and dancing. She meets Dewi and Phoebe at partner Cup. When Dewi and Phoebe win, Annisa give they congratulation and they become best friends. Etymology: Kyaria (キャリア) means bearer and kibo (希望) means hope. This could be a reference to her because she loves give motivation to her friends. Annisa in Arabian name means girl/woman Sarah Kyariakibo Japanese name: Kyariakibo Sara (キャリア希望サラ) Age: 16-17 years old Studied at: Himezakura Private Girls Academy Birthday: 2 August Zodiac: Leo Blood Type: A Aura: Composed with rainbow-coloured flower, heart cookies, and star with different shapes and different color. Theme Color: Yellow Sun Basic Coord: - Favorite Brand: Hijab Dreams Type: Pop Physical Charateristic: She have pale skin and blue eyes. Her hair shapes is unknown because she always wear hijab every day. Annisa's older sister. She is one of muslim idol in the world too. At Aikatsu Ranking, she is 9th idol in the Aikatsu Ranking. She caring, kind, and fun. She loves hiking and swimming at the beach. Her hobby is play sports and sewing. She hates being stupid and silly. Etymology: Kyaria (キャリア) means bearer and kibo (希望) means hope. This could be a reference to her because she loves give motivation to her friends just like her sister. Sarah in arabian names means princess.